


expensive boy

by brdfrdzen



Series: minwoochan moments [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, do we know the name of changbin's sister lol, felix and chan are brothers, she's (Mentioned) too kfkfjjfjfjdsk, step bros u kno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdfrdzen/pseuds/brdfrdzen
Summary: chan wishes he never had siblings.





	expensive boy

**Author's Note:**

> chanlix's sibling relationship is something to appreciate????  
> I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU BEHIND, MATE. I FUCKIN ADORE YOU, MATE. YOU HAVE MY ENTIRE HEART, MATE.  
> iono, bros. i just wanna see em communicate in aussie accented english more often. is that too much to ask for?

Chan huffs as he throws himself onto his bed. He looks at the ceiling and begins to count the firework-shaped stars imprinted there. “Why is it so fucking hot,” he mumbles and groans.

“It’s hotter down in Australia, so I wouldn’t be complaining if I were you.”

The brown haired boy looks over to his younger brother sitting at his desk with a glare. “Bugger off.” He pulls his phone out of his jeans’ pocket and turns it on. “Why are you even still here, Felix? I thought you were supposed to being going to the movies with your boyfriend, Changbin.”

The younger boy pouts and folds his arms across his chest. “He ditched me for his sister!” He exclaims. “We were supposed to go out together, but he said his sister is leaving for travels soon, so he wanted to hang with her today instead of me.”

Chan looks over at Felix with a pointed stare. “So you came all the way over here to annoy the shit out of your older sibling instead.”

“Mate, _you_ said I was free to come to your dorm at uni whenever I felt like it ‘cause you don’t have a roommate!” He argues. “What happened to ‘I’m not going to leave you behind’, huh? Was that all a lie? Did you tell me that to make me feel better? Were you actually gonna move all the way across the country and forget about me?”

The elder of the two sighs. “You really need to stop hanging with Jisung. The dramatic part of him is rubbing off on you,” he says. He reaches over to turn on the fan next to his bed. “Oh, God, that feels fucking sick,” he moans when the cool air hits his face.

Felix grins. “Does that mean my acting skills are improving?” He asks as he jumps onto Chan’s bed to feel the cool air as well.

Chan rolls his eyes. “Mate, I thought we had established long ago that you could act.”

“Well, Minho said there’s always room for improvement.” He lays down next to Chan and puts his arms under his head for cushion.

He snorts softly. “Course he did.”

Felix turns his head to look at his older brother. “Speaking of Minho, have you two made up yet?”

Chan scoffs. “No.”

He frowns. “Why not? Don’t you guys have a dance competition or something coming up? How are you guys gonna' work together and still be pissed with one another?”

“I’m not the one wrong here! He’s just so fucking petty. That’s the only reason why the fucking bastard hasn’t let it go yet,” Chan explains and sighs.

The younger blond nods. “I see. That really makes sense now.” He laughs softly. “Did you ever try talking to him though? It’s been, like, least a month and a half since I last saw the either of you chat or hang out.”

He shakes his head. “He ignores me like the fucking plague.”

“Bloody hell,” Felix whispers.

“Bang on.”

“What about texting?”

Chan sits up. “Haven’t attempted, but I’m sure he’d either one, not open my text or two, leave me on read.”

“You should try and see what happens.” Felix rolls over onto his stomach. “I’m actually curious to what he’ll do,” he snickers.

Chan looks at Felix with pursed lips. “Is this some sort of entertainment for you or something?” He asks with an incredulous tone in his voice.

Felix grins. “Maybe,” he responds. He grabs Chan’s phone off the bed as Chan gets up off his bed while shaking his head.

Fifteen minutes pass by in silence as Chan works on his computer and Felix plays around on Chan’s phone. All of a sudden, Felix shoots up from his position on his belly and turns to face Chan.

“Bloody shit. Chan.”

“Yeah.”

“Chan.”

“Yes.”

“ _Chris_.”

“God, Felix!  _What?_ ” Chan says, exasperated, turning around to face his younger brother.

Felix stifles laughter. “Here,” he says, handing Chan’s phone to him.

The brunet narrows his eyes. “Felix. What did you do,” he says as he takes the phone from his stretched out hand.

“Nothing extraordinary!” He chirps. He gets off Chan’s bed and strides over to the door of Chan’s room.

Chan looks down at his phone and begins reading what he sees on his screen.

  


 

Chan stumbles on words to get out of his mouth as he stands up. “I. F-Felix, wha-what the bloody fuck!” He shrieks. He looks up to see the door slamming shut and Felix nowhere to be seen. “Very fucking funny, you little dickbrain! I-I swear to _God_ , I will _rip_ you a new one!” He shouts.

He trips over himself running to his door. After opening it, he runs out yelling. “Get back here right this fucking second, Felix Lee!”

**Author's Note:**

> chan: hey, are you free tonight  
> minho: no, i'm fucking expensive
> 
>  
> 
> [original tweet](https://twitter.com/STRAYKIDSTFLN/status/968513317911310336)


End file.
